A Guide to Perfect Suedom
by XxRunningWithScissorsxX
Summary: If you're planning on making an OC and don't know where to start, click me! Or if you're just interested in where the 'Marys' come from...


_**A Guide to Perfect Suedom**_

_What could POSSIBLY be more beneficial than a tutorial on making your own OC? In this step-by-step tutorial, you will learn the secrets to making your original unoriginal character by far the best out there. Let's begin!_

**Step 1 - First Appearances:**

To make the reader actually able to see and feel as if they were in the story, you must insert specific and lengthy details on the OC's description. I mean, they do make the story, don't they? It's always good to have a nice visual of your character. If you're a more of a visual person, you'll want to start by taking out a pencil and paper. Now the first thing is to pick a gender for your character; this will be based off whatever sex you are. With that settled, we'll go on to the next part. Think of a fictional character(s) you really like or admire. Got it? Okay, now open a new tab and Google it. Now place your paper over your computer and start tracing. Great! Now if you don't feel like drawing out _your_ original character, you can simply write down it's description based off what you see (ex:_ outfit SIMILAR to_ insert character name_'s_).  
Physical appearances mean A LOT. The opening of the story will consist of about 2-4 paragraphs on these details alone! You're character is no normal person: they are _different_ and _unique_ in _every_ way. Don't let anyone forget that.

**-Hair:**The basic color of their hair will be chosen by either you favorite color, or what you think would be cool for you're own hair. It doesn't really matter on what color you choose; the important thing is that they have highlights. Yes, NATURAL highlights consisting of the characters favorite color(s). It was fate that the color of their hair just so happens to be their favorite color as well. The length of their hair should be no shorter than where their waist is. It is more preferable though that it flows down to their ass and never gets tangled or caught on something while fighting. Be sure to describe their hair using words like "flowing" and "unique" and "unusual", and color descriptions like "brilliant crimson red" or "ebony, jet black" and "day-glow neon green".

**-Eyes:** The window to the soul. Nearly the exact same rules from those above apply here. Make sure they are unique by gifting them with about 3-4 different (possibly unnatural) colors in their eyes (or more preferably, EACH eye). This feature is even more important than the character's hair as the eyes will be referred to each time they look at something. For example:

_"...A pair of (_insert adjective, adjective, adjective-adjective_) eyes looked up _(insert adverb)_ly. Mary's_ (insert adjective, adjective, adjective-adjective)_ eyes then darted around to look at another thing..."_

If the character has powers (which they SHOULD), make sure that when they use them, their eyes glow their favorite color. It is of UTMOST importance that you keep a thesaurus by you as you will be continuously describing those magnificent, mind-piercing orbs throughout the story.

**-Skin Color:**Pale, grey, ashen, sullen, deathly, corpse-like, synonym, synonym, synonym - End of story.

The costume is an essential part of an OC's identity: it vaguely reveals important traits of his/herself, such as their favorite color - or if their goth, spunky, or slutty. Here's some things you can choose to do for their outfit:  
-You can change the color of the outfit already drawn by you and make it more sexy.  
OR  
-If the outfit you already have does not suit your character, you can simply find another one (or a mesh of them) from a different character or catalog and trace the clothes over your drawing.  
(Note: Keep in mind on what the personality of the OC will be like. Their clothes will reflect that. Example: if (s)he's going to have a more of a dark, mysterious, angsty personality, give them some dark, gothic clothing, and preferably a hooded cloak of some sort. No of coarse it doesn't make them like Raven! This is YOUR character, remember?).  
Oh and don't forget to include (insert some of the following):

-combat boots in the favorite color of the OC  
-pointless, finger-less gloves  
-a tube top  
-short skirt  
-high heels - made SPECIALLY for combat  
-an emo haircut  
-a locket  
-a magician's hat  
-a cape  
-a leotard  
-a broach  
-a body suit

**Step 2- Powers:**

The fun part! FINALLY. Just think of a bunch of powers that you think would be really cool or that you would like to have. Based on whatever you thought of while watching Teen Titans, X-Men, your comic books or whatever it is, you'll use those original ideas as your main ideas for your characters powers. Really unpopular ideas to make your character seem new and fresh are:

-Shadow manipulation  
-Control of electricity  
-Control of Lightning  
-Control of plants (so cool)  
-Shape shifting  
-Sparkle/Light blasts  
-Talking to animals  
-Every f***in form of martial arts  
-Super, awesomely skilled with swords/guns  
-Super awesome senses  
-Animal body parts (woof)  
-Turing into a wolf (woof)  
-Wings  
-Ghost powers  
-Waterbening  
-Airbending  
-Pyrokenisis (Firebending)  
-Geokenisis (Earthbending)  
-Being the Avatar -I MEAN - POWER OVER ALL ELEMENTS  
-Telekinesis  
-Teleportation  
-Telepathy  
-Empathy

-Raven's powers altogether BUT in a different color (I mean - powers SIMILAR to Raven's)

Remember that you should have no less than three different types of abilities, cus Raven does, doesn't she? (Duh!) They should be powerful and skillful at them, but also lack control and are in need of training for them. How do they contradict?

**Step 3- Past, Origins, and Relations:**

Your character's past should be a life-ruling thing that will be brought up repeatedly throughout the story and each chapter. Mary Sue must be constantly reminded of her traumatizing past and scarred by it for the rest of her life. You want to make the readers burst into tears as they read the horrible depressing story of your amazing character. Firstly though, we need to figure out on where your character came from. Some uncommon ideas are:

-Spawned in a lab.  
-Azerath.  
-Tameran (or some other alien race).  
-The spawn of a demon(Trigon)/angel/fallen-angel.  
-Born into an abusive family/one that hates them  
-Abandoned by parents with no knowledge of where they came from.  
-Unknown due to amnesia.  
-Unknown, but later learns that they came from one of the above.

Now that that's done, we can move on to their past and story. Totally-not-used-up ideas could be:

-Orphaned at a young age (preferably by an accident that the character was also in)  
-Growing up in a lab that barely explains how the got their powers  
-Experimented in a lab (preferably by parents) which barely explains how the got their powers  
-Hated and blamed for everything by their parents  
-Loss of multiple loved ones  
-Raised by wolves  
-Raised by animals in the forest/jungle  
-Sexually abused  
-Kidnapped and trained by ninjas  
-Was a former assassin  
-Raised by monks  
-Bit by an animal that gave them powers  
-Touched some...thing that gave them powers  
-Heart broken  
-the last of an alien race  
-the last of their deceased family  
-lost family/loved ones in some sort of accident: a fire, plane crash, car crash, clown murderers (and will contribute to their weakness)

If your character has more than one of the above, you've done spectacularly. Just put them in chronological order and you're near complete. Now we go into relations. Nothing will make you closer to your favorite character from the show that being somehow related to them (unless you're their partner). And HOW cool would that be, right? They should be related to AT LEAST one of the canon characters (preferably Raven). A few unique combinations could be:

-Spawn of canon characters (maybe the result of a pairing?)  
-Raven's sibling  
-Raven's twin  
-Robin's sister  
-Beast Boy's sister  
-Starfire's sibling  
-Cousin of canon

Cyborg's not important, so he isn't in the list. Make sure that if they're a sibling of a canon, they should be a long-lost sibling. Again, if you have more than one of these, you've reached amazing heights.  
Okay now the actually last thing we have to do here is figure out how they met the Titans, and what their purpose in the story is. Well: the way they found Terra was when she was in trouble and the Titans came to the rescue, but they were impressed cus she showed that pointless monster she was awesome. Must work like that every time, so there we go! (BTW: make sure Starfire asks your OC the EXACT SAME QUESTIONS she asked Terra when they first met. Because HER mind is limited to not saying anything creative). They can also be found kicking some villain ass and then getting injured, and because there's no hospital in the city the Titans bring them back to the Tower before they wake up and are offered a place on the team. And let's not forget now how OBSESSED and cuckoo Slade is about apprentices...

**Step 4- Names and Labels:**

This is not a matter to be taken lightly. Remember, you have to give your OC two names: one their civilian name and the other their hero/villain name. Let's begin with the harder one, the normal name. You want you're character to have an extremely unique name that almost seems unrealistic. Almost. You can start brainstorming by thinking of names you really like, possibly names you'd like to have or name your child. Now think of celebrity names that are pretty cool and unique and add them to the list. Lastly, come up with or Google a bunch of different flower, gem, constellation, and/or star names. Out of the ones you came up with, pick two or three of your favorite. If you chose three, you can set them in a preferred order of first, middle, and last. if you chose two, arrange them in first and middle, then come up with a totally-not-common surname like "Johnson". (Middle names are MANDATORY!)  
Now to the hero name (or villain). Now, this will be based on one of two things: their powers OR their relations. If they have powers like flying, name them after some sort of bird. If they control electricity, call them something like "Electron" or something. If they control trees or animals or something, call them "Eco Girl/Boy". Get the point? Now if they're related to canon characters (like they should be), there will be a bit of a different ruling:

-If they're related to Raven or Robin, they should be named after birds (duh). It makes COMPLETE sense if you think about it.  
-If they're related to Starfire, make sure that their name ends in "fire" (duh). Just think of a word then add "fire". Sunfire, Moonfire; but it only makes sense cus those stupid, foreign, primitive aliens are obsessed with fire. Of course.

Oh, and if you're feeling _particularly_ creative, you can just name you're character Raven.

**Step 5- Personality:**

It's really hard to create a characters personality, because their personality must be a thing that seem realistic and create some sense of realism for your readers in the story. The hard part is creating a REALISTIC personality; that's why it's always good to have a base of ideas, and the only way to find that is by _yourself_ (see what I did there?). There is no better way to create an actually personality than basing it on yourself, because it's one that you know better than any other! That misunderstood teenager that you are (or USED to be; no you're not too old to be here!) will make the perfect character, AND it'll give a much easier and better time explaining things in yo- their point of view.  
So now that you have that done, you'll just need to transfer them into the Titan universe. You're character should be the type of person that makes Raven a little weary eyed at at first, but warms up to them two minutes later. Raven should be able to open up to this person the most. They will be meditating, like and beat Cyborg and Beast Boy at video games, cook like a boss, love to train, beat almost everyone at that training course thing, keep their emotions suppressed (to protect themselves, although they might cry alone or on the inside), are liked by all the guys ('cept Cyborg), and flirty.

Well it worked for Mrs. Meyer, didn't it?

**Step 6- Flaws and weaknesses:**

Everyone has one, you can't deny it (darn). This will somehow tie up with the 3rd step: your characters past will contribute to- their weakness because they can't suffer enough from it. Their weaknesses will include:

-Objects associated with traumatizing memories of their past  
-Taunting reminders of past  
-Insults to deceased loved ones  
-The opposite of their powers (if any)  
-Being a klutz (cus nobody's perfect)  
-Seeing people they love in trouble  
-Seeing children in trouble

Yup, that'll take care of that step (it's a stupid requirement anyway). Besides, this way you'll make readers feel pity for Sue as they realize that her horrible past controls her whole life. It'll also make her a loving character as you show everyone she's a caring person and also just as clumsy as the next person. I think this step should be renamed...

**Step 7- OWNERSHIP:**

Everyone out there's wants to steal your character! Make sure you tell those jealous bastards off by including your ownership of your OC after the disclaimer for about a thousand times.

_Congratulations! You have just completed creating a monstrosity of nature! Give yourself a pat on the back. Your _hard _and_ creative_ effort has pulled off. Now step back and admire your work. Your work. Huh? You think I've been suggesting things? _COURSE NOT!_(That's preposterous)_


End file.
